


Convincing

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Humor, Italian Mafia, Knifeplay (Not Explicit), M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, mostly smut though, y'all know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: It would've been nice if Gabriel told Castiel that the reason they had any money at all was due to the mafia giving it to them. It would've been really nice, but it had, somehow, never come up. Dean Winchester is apparently quite happy to fill in the blanks.





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> HOHOOOO BOY. THIS IS A BIGGIE.
> 
> I don't think I can remember ever writing a one-shot this long. I wrote this at a shit-ton of different intervals and it's finally done! I tried to make it half-decent, and even asked my grandpa all about his mafia days to try to get all my terms and stuff right. No actual mafia information is given here that you wouldn't find in the Godfather movies, but this was really fun to write so I hope y'all enjoy!

_"Attention, shoppers, the store closes in 15 minutes. Thank you for shopping at Heaven's Market!"_

Castiel watched as the customer across from him stared at the speaker. The man looked dazed, like he'd just heard the voice of God.

If Gabriel was God, the clouds would all be phallic and humans of the male sex would have 6 seperate one-inch-long penises. Also, the only language used in the world would be Enochian, because, " _hic- what if- hehe- what if lil kids were just- like- in school like- hic- PAHHHHH DEHHHH RAHHH- hic- hehehehe_ ".

"Would you like me to double-bag your laundry detergent, sir?" Castiel asked the man, fighting a grin at the way his eyes snapped back in shock, as if remembering his own existence. This man had bought laundry soap and four 2-lb bags of rainbow carrots. He appeared to be, scientifically speaking, high as balls.

The man shook his head wildly and gave Castiel a hundred dollar bill. Castiel checked it, knowing he needed to in a place like this, and opened the register. He was pulling out the $75.13 he owed the man, but the guy suddenly bolted. "Hey! Sir, your..." He was out of earshot, and Castiel wasn't going to yell any louder than necessary.

Oh well. Sucks for the guy, but he shouldn't have done whatever drugs he did if he didn't expect to screw himself over. No big loss for the store, at least. A woman's pornographic moan exited Castiel's phone, and he sighed as he took it out.

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** DID THAT GUY JUST FUCKING RUN OUT LMAO

Castiel rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away, deciding to deal with Gabriel's hacking into his phone later. He glared at the nearest camera, though, signaling his disdain.

A hand waved in front of his face, breaking his focus. He snapped his eyes to the person in front of him, who was smirking.

Castiel pointedly ignored the man's attractiveness and said, "Sorry, uh, can I help you, sir?"

The man kept the smirk on as he leaned up against the checkout counter, into Castiel's space. "Yeah, I was wondering if you-"

"Unhhh! Unhhh! Unhhh! Unhhh! Unhhh! Unhhh!"

Castiel could feel the blood draining from his face as he pulled out his phone. He was going to fucking kill his brother.

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** WOW

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** I BET YOU THINK HE'S HOT

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMEONE

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** IDK

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** SPAMMED YOU

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** AND RUINED YOUR CHANCES  >:^)

Castiel ignored the man's hysterical laughter as he typed out his reply.

 **Castiel:** I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb when I'm through with this customer.

 **Daddy's Queefing Nipples:** Is that a threat or a promise? ;)

The man giggled again at the last moan, and Castiel put his phone on airplane mode.

"I'm so sorry, sir. My brother is very childish, I don't even know how he got into my-"

"Oh god, don't apologise. That was fucking gold."

Castiel's face flushed, and he opened his mouth to speak when-

 _"YOUNG MAN! THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL LOW, I SAID YOUNG MAN! THE STORE IS CLOSING NOW GO, YOU CAN COME BACK! AND I'M SURE YOU WILL FIND MANY GAYS. TO. SHOW. YOU. THE LUBE... THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT HEEEEEAVEN'S MARKET! KEEP ON SHOPPING AT HEEEEEAVEN'S MARKET! WE HAVE EVERYTHING! FROM CUCUMBERS TO SEX TOYS! YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH ALL THE BOYS! Pffffttt..."_ Gabriel's laugh filtered over the speaker for a solid minute and a half, joined by the customer's laughter and Castiel's pained groan. _"Heheh. I've been working on that one for a while. Hope you like it, Dean-o. By the way, Cassie there is a bachelor and you're his type!"_ The speaker cut out and the customer laughed all over again, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks.

Gabriel ran out of the security room and over to the two of them, laughing and wheezing as well. He put an arm around the customer's shoulder, pulling the man in for a hug when he stood. "How ya been, Dean? Haven't seen you in a few months."

The man named Dean grinned, his face lighting up in amusement. How anyone could actually enjoy Gabriel's antics, Castiel had no idea. "I'm doin' alright, and yourself?"

"Business is better than ever," Gabriel said with a wink.

Dean smirked at him for a moment, then raised an eyebrow and gestured to Castiel with his head. For some reason, Gabriel nodded, then turned to Castiel. "Ah, where are my manners? Cassie, Dean. Dean, Cassie."

"My name is Castiel, not Cassie." He turned to Dean with a hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel." Dean took the offered hand, but used it to pull Castiel across the counter. He leaned in and whispered directly in to Castiel's ear, "I'm sure I'll remember your name when you make me scream it for you, huh?"

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. This man was forward. Castiel didn't know he liked forward. Oh god.

Dean pulled away and turned to Gabriel, giving him a smile as though nothing had just happened. Castiel desperately ignored the way the disregard turned him on. "I like him," Dean said, giving Castiel's brother a pointed look.

Gabriel smiled, then all at once his face fell. Dean's smile widened into a sinister grin. "That wasn't part of the deal, Dean-o. You can fuck my brother if he consents, but not for business."

Dean's face remained the same, but his eyebrow raised. "Would you like to have this conversation outside, Gabe?"

Castiel snapped, his brother's immediate dread sparking something in him. "No. Tell me what's going on, Gabriel."

Gabriel stayed silent, his eyes searching Dean's face frantically. The man rolled his eyes, then looked at Castiel with a harmless smile like he was speaking to a child. "It's not his place, sweetheart."

"Then you tell me," Castiel demanded.

Dean chuckled. "Alright," he said, and reached for his pocket as Gabriel yelled, "No, no, no, Dean, stop!" and reached as well. Dean knocked Gabriel to the floor with an easy movement of his elbow, then smiled at Castiel and reached for his pocket again. He pulled out a gun and swiftly put it to Castiel's forehead.

He tilted his head, and asked, "Happy?" The genuine sweetness in his voice terrified Castiel almost more than the gun.

Evaluating the situation, Castiel shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before he spoke. He was surprised at how little his voice tremored as he said, "Let it be known here and now that I am going to crucify Gabriel, feeding and hydrating him in small increments so he can't starve or dehydrate to the point of death."

The gun on his forehead dropped and he opened his eyes again, not sure whether he should be relieved or terrified that Dean's were now alight with humor. "I like you," he said again, this time with a bit of an accent in it.

"I don't like you," Castiel replied, but Dean only grinned.

Dean choose to ignore this, and walked around the counter to put an arm around Castiel's shoulders. He asked, loud enough that Gabriel could hear it, "How about you come with me and meet my family?" Dean then turned to Gabriel, who was staring on in horror, clutching at his stomach where Dean hit him. "I'll let him go after we have a little fun, I just gotta introduce him to the Devil. We won't put a scratch on him, 'less he asks for it." He winked at Castiel.

"Who the hell even are you?" Castiel snarled, shoving him off and taking a step back.

"Fiesty, huh?" He grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled him back in roughly. "Let's just say your brother here is a private investor in a little something that makes sure nobody can refuse an offer from him. You never thought it was a little suspicious that Pepsi sends its shit directly to a store owned by this little crumb?"

Castiel tried to hide the shock on his features, but apparently he wasn't good enough at it. Dean exaggerated a wince and shrugged. "Your brother's not a rat, that's admirable, but this?" He let Castiel go and gestured to the building. "S'not legit, buddy."

Castiel looked to his brother again, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. He sighed and nodded his head, putting a smile on his face to show he was okay with it, just a bit upset. Gabriel repeated the motion, relief bringing color to his face.

Castiel turned to Dean, hoping his face looked stoic enough now. "What do you want?"

"You," he smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "What's in it for me? And don't give me that bullshit about how it'll be trouble if I don't give you what you want, because people like you don't out yourselves to people like me unless they have a reason."

Dean looked taken aback, thankfully. But he didn't look displeased, which both relieved and disappointed Castiel. "I won't do anything without explicit consent. You come with me to meet the Devil and you'll be protected 100%, you've got my word. If you last longer with me than a quick fuck, the family will wanna initiate you, but they'll give you damn near anything just for being mine."

"How high up are you?"

"I can't tell you yet, and I can't tell you in front of him."

Castiel gave Dean a considering look, then turned to Gabriel, gaging his reaction. He looked surprised, but mostly confused. "Are you okay, Gabriel?"

His brother nodded. "Yeah, uh, do whatever. If you want to, though. Don't let Dean scare you, he's a big ol' softie."

Castiel smiled. "I meant your stomach."

Gabriel grinned, and said in a horrible British accent, "'Tis but a flesh wound!"

"You are brave, Sir Knight, but the fight is mine," Dean returned, miming the act of cutting off Gabriel's arm with a sword. The two of them laughed, then Dean held out a hand for Gabriel to grab. When the man took it, he yanked him to his feet swiftly, and said, "Sorry I hit you so hard. Didn't mean to, kinda not used to people I actually like getting in my way."

Gabriel slapped a hand on the other's shoulder. "Semantics! Take care of my little Cassadilla, he's a bit of a buzzkill. He doesn't like being shot or pulverized, and he needs to be fed regularly." Gabriel made a show of how disgusted he was at Castiel's normalcy, and Dean laughed at it.

"Can we leave?" Castiel asked, still a little pissed at how well he was expected to be taking this. "Gabriel, you need to close up. Dean, I need to ask your higher-ups if they have a good room for me to torture my brother in for the rest of eternity."

"I resent that! This could go really well," Gabriel complained.

Castiel glared at him. "You betrayed me. No one in the history of torture's been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with."

Gabriel's face was a mix of giddy and horrified. He said, eloquently, "You are a great big bag of dicks."

Castiel fought against saying _you are what you eat_ , instead rolling his eyes and turning to Dean. He gestured pointedly to the door with his head. Dean smiled and made a lead-the-way motion.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Dean cut Baby's engine, silence filtering through the car in place of Metallica. Cas wasn't a big talker, it seemed. Whatever, it'd serve him good to be dead silent when he met Lucifer.

He exited the vehicle and quickly ran over to open Cas' door too, because if nothing else he was a gentleman. The man rolled his eyes when he stepped out, likely due to the fact that he's an ungrateful bastard. Didn't stop Dean from wanting in his pants, though.

He texted Benny to be ready to open the gate in a few, and began leading Cas through the trees. The way to Paradiso was pretty hard to keep track of in the dark, so Dean wasn't worried about Castiel remembering everything and giving them away later. If he was, he'd have blindfolded him.

Dean ignored the little voice in the back of his head that asked why he didn't just knock him out and put him over his shoulder regardless.

Cas was light on his feet, his steps were quiet. He'd have been hard to keep track of through sound if needed. It would've had to be through sight. Cas was quiet, but likely fast. Fast is jerk-y without practice, and jerking movements are easy to spot. Benny's soldiers were trained for security, they could get Cas easily if they needed to.

The gate was already open, Benny leaning against it with an AR-15 held comfortably in his hands like it was just a bottle of wine. "Who's the kid?" the man asked by way of greeting.

Dean held a hand out for the other to slap. "Business venture. He's a friend of mine."

Benny looked over Castiel in a way that made Dean wanna punch him in the face a little bit. He turned back to Dean again, "A friend of yours?"

Dean raised an eyebrow both in emphasis and explaination. Benny seemed to get it, because he nodded and gestured them in. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and walked with him straight to the door, knowing his face alone was enough here to keep Cas safe. For now.

He walked through the double doors, letting Cas get a quick feel for the huge room. Lucifer went all out, it had been a lot for Dean to take in that first time too. Even in the darkness of night it looked open and inviting, the whole floor was. Soft golds and blues complimented white walls and floors, and light poured from the ceiling in a way that made it look like sunlight instead of synthetic photons. Paradiso was meant to resemble Heaven, probably an oxymoron on the Devil's part.

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, silently asking if he was good to go. At the man's short nod, Dean started them towards Inferno. The route began as what seemed to be a small storage closet, which transformed into a black hall lit by red floor lights. At the very end was a closed set of double doors, with two men standing guard.

Dean led them there, and stopped in front of them without acknowledging them. Instead, he turned to a scared-looking Castiel. "This is the Devil. You keep your head down and you don't speak unless spoken to. When you do speak, you do so honestly and with respect. Do whatever he says, even if it does against what I told you just now. Do you understand me?"

Castiel looked a bit less scared, thankfully, and nodded slowly. "Nudge me if I'm doing something wrong," he said, and Dean smiled. Atta boy! He turned to the guards now, and nodded. They immediately opened the doors.

Lucifer was sitting at his throne, Azazel next to him reading over a contract. The Boss and his Consigliere looked immersed in it so Dean gave them a minute. Better to wait a billion years than to interrupt the Devil.

Azazel looked up first, looking from Dean to Cas. His eyes swept over the new addition slowly, and Dean could feel Cas tense up next to him. Good. Azazel liked being scary.

"Dean! Where's the favorite brother?" Azazel asked, drawing Lucifer's eyes over.

"He's taking a walk with Jody like you asked," Dean replied. He answered the unspoken question, "Castiel Novak. 2 years younger than his brother. Gabe's a friend of ours, you remember him."

Lucifer nodded, then pulled a glock out of his pocket casually. "Gabriel is quite the oddball, huh?" He pointed the gun at Cas. "Why's he here, Dean?"

"You told me to let you know before I let personal ventures get in with business. I like this one."

Lucifer grinned, looking at Cas now and handing the gun to Azazel. "Do you know what that means?" The man in question looked at Dean, then shook his head. "You're his now, if you want. If not, we've got chains. You can whoop his pretty ass for bringing you here if it means the law never hears about this."

Cas looked at Dean again, looking like he was hesitant to speak. Dean raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to speak. "I have a question," Cas said, eyes flitting from Dean to Lucifer.

The Devil just smiled and leaned forward, placing his hands on his chin in waiting. "Go on, then," he said. "I beseech thee." Azazel grinned from where he was now pretending to clean his gun. Of course he was actually paying attention, it's half of what he was there for.

"What does it mean if I'm..." Cas paused, looking from Dean to the floor and continuing. "His?"

Lucifer waited until Cas looked back at him before smiling at him. "You'll be an associate. Not a member or anything, but you'll be under my command. You just get some nice economic developments, I won't put you out too much. With Dean you'll do all those couple things until you decide to throw each other out, in which we'll make an arrangement on how we deal with that. Sound good?"

Dean had to hand it to Cas, he was doing a good job of looking surprised instead of scared shitless. The man was obviously fumbling though, so Dean took it on himself to relieve him a little bit. "How about you give it a lil test drive, see if you even like me yet?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Cas so Lucifer would know what he meant.

Sure enough, the Devil rolled his eyes and grinned. He waved a hand at them in dismissal. "Don't break him, Winchester. His brother can be real trouble if you give him opportunity."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean drawled smoothly. He grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him out of the room. He took him down familiar halls that to the other would all look the same, and held open the door to his room upon arrival.

Castiel looked around the room, taking in all the posters, and asked, "You have your own room here?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, of course. If I think the cops are on me, I gotta sleep somewhere. All the higher-ups have their own rooms here."

Cas nodded his acceptance, but still prodded more. "You're a higher-up?"

"Yeah," Dean said. He'd asked before and he'd ask again, so if Castiel wanted to know who Dean was he'd get to know. "I'm the underboss down here. They call me the Righteous Man. The news, though, calls me the Hunter."

Castiel's eyes widened as it clicked, and usually that would make Dean laugh. But this time, his notoriety didn't feel like a source of pride.

"I'm not as bad as they say I am," Dean argued, pulling his gaze down. "I only kill when I have to, and I mostly just cover business deals. I don't let my little brother do kills either, and they all give me shit for it but I don't care. I'm good at what I do, I run black market because it's easy and keeps me safe, and I don't get caught."

When Dean looked back up, Cas was leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face.

"What?"

"I can see why they call you the Righteous Man," he said.

He was fucking adorable. It's insane. He should stop that. Dean should wipe the cute off his fucking face. Instead, he scowled. "Shut up."

Castiel smiled wider, and goddamn it was fucking cute. "I don't think you want me to, actually. You ramble often."

Dean scowled again, but this time he gave up. He stalked over to Cas and pinned him against the wall with his body, chest to chest. He planted his lips on Castiel's.

God, he tasted like fucking ambrosia and Dean's tongue was still in his own mouth, why was it not in Castiel's? He amended that, groaning shamelessly when Cas seamlessly granted him entrance. It was so good, so fucking good. He was loathe to pull away.

"I want you naked and on the bed by the time I'm finished over here," Dean growled. "On your back, too."

Castiel immediately followed orders. Good. Dean dug through his nightstand while his partner got ready, unable to find what he was looking for. Lube, condoms... "Gotcha!" He grabbed the sets of metal.

He set the lube and condoms on the bed next to Cas, taking in the view. He was tan, lean, and fucking hung. If Dean didn't have plans, he would want Castiel to choke him with that. He instead looked up, taking in the wide eyes focused on his hands.

Dean grinned and jingled them around a little. "Just thought I'd spice this up a bit, leave a good impression and make sure you stay with me. Safe word?"

"Uh... Leviathan," Castiel said. Weird, but okay.

"Mine is Impala," Dean added. It's important to put that out there, it's mutual consent. Cas seemed to appreciate it. "Don't do anything you're not 100% psyched about. Tell me to stop and I will. I'm not going to do anything without explicit prior consent, alright?"

Castiel smiled, like Dean was being overly sweet and not just reassuring. Usually people got turned on when he was straightforward. Cas can go fuck- "I understand." He put his hands against the bed posts. "I'm completely comfortable with you using those on me."

Oh god. He's so fucking hot. Dean put on a smirk and straddled Cas' chest, giving him good enough leverage and reach to cuff Castiel's left hand then his right to the bed. Cas tested his bonds, and seemed satisfied.

Dean, on the other hand, was trying not to crawl out of his own skin. Goddamn. Castiel was like an all you can eat buffet of sex on a stick.

He shucked off his own shirt, yanked down his pants and boxers in one pull, and who the fuck invented shoes? Dean kicked them off clumsily, not wanting to take his eyes off of Cas, then quickly kicked away his pants too. The other man didn't seem bothered by the desperation, rather eyeing Dean up like he wasn't the one chained to the bed. Fucker.

"You clean?" Dean asked. At Castiel's nod, he crawled onto the bed and straddled him. He slapped the condoms off the bed, then kissed that stupid grin off the asshole's face. Apparently, though, Cas was totally evil, because the second their tongues met so did their cocks.

Dean's moan was very manly, fuck you.

Cas kept grinding up into him in a way that should not be possible without hands but apparently was. Then he pulled away from the kiss, turning his head when Dean tried to chase him.

"Dean, wait," Cas said. Dean pulled back to look at him, both of them flushed and breathing heavily. Cas reached his head up to mumble against Dean's lips. "I want to taste you."

Dean's resulting groan, this time, was admittedly fucking wrecked. He straddled Cas' chest again, waiting desperately for the man's tongue to run over his cock. Instead, Cas was grinning.

"I think you know what I mean," he said. And fuck if Dean was gonna turn that down.

He scooted forward, now on his knees hovering over Cas' face. He was still psyching himself out when a long stripe licked between his cheeks.

It was so fucking hot. He did it again and again and every time it shot sparks through Dean's spine and he loosened the tension on his legs a little more. Only when he put most of his weight on Cas does the man go for it, and fuck it was intense.

"Cas, _fuck_ , ah!" His tongue was so long, it felt like a goddamn vibrator with how he constantly groaned. He shoved it in deep and curled it around, hitting Dean's prostate without fail. It stretched him out and Dean couldn't help but grind against it. He wanted more.

As if Castiel could hear his thoughts (it's entirely possible he was babbling and said it out loud), the man started fucking his tongue in and out and oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. He pierced the rim over and over and it was so sweet and so good.

It was quickly getting to be too much and not enough all at once, so Dean fumbled away and grabbed the lube. He straddled Cas' hips and popped it open. He drowned three fingers in the slick, shoving two into himself and staring at the body of the man below him again. God, Castiel was fucking hot.

Dean had barely squeezed the third finger into himself before he deemed himself prepped and pulls the digits out to coat Castiel's cock. It was heavy and hot, both thick and long enough to be intimidating if Dean wasn't used to toys close to it.

Once Cas wasn't breathing as heavy, Dean lined himself up and slowly eased down. Fuck, every last inch was an intense stretch. Cas had to be 8 or 9 inches.

Dean sat his weight fully on Cas, letting himself adjust. "Thinking you might stay, Cas?" He clenched down a bit, grinning at the surprised groan that rips itself out of Castiel's throat.

"I could- _god_ ," Dean began to rise at a snail's pace, thanking all that is good for the muscles in his thighs being incredible. "I could certainly be convinced that this is something I'd want to get used to."

Dean almost fell with the sudden laugh that burst through him, but he remained at the very tip of Castiel's cock like he was planning. "Convinced, huh?" Cas gave him a face that definitely looked like a challenge, and in that moment maybe Dean could be convinced to fall in love with this side of Cas. The sex side.

Dean smiled again and pulled off entirely, just to hear the upset noise fall out of those pretty lips uncontrolled. He turned around and slammed his hips back down, taking the entire length of Castiel in one fell swoop. He immediately started up a quick pace as he searched for the spot that'd make everything feel ten thousand times better.

When he found it, his toes curled and his head tilted back and he must have tightened up because Cas moaned almost as loud as he did. Castiel thrusted up into him as much as he could, unable to get any leverage because he couldn't bend his knees with Dean like this, and Dean almost wished he'd stayed in the first position because now he wanted Cas to fuck him senseless.

Still, Castiel made do, and they found as much of a rhythm as they could. Dean was rapidly getting close, and he really hoped Cas was too because he wanted to feel the man filling him up before he himself got off.

So he climbed off again, spun back around and laid his face on Cas' chest, brought himself back down, and then spoke. "Your turn. Show me what you've got, angel."

Cas took no prisoners, immediately getting into a position where he has leverage and slamming up. He went lightning fast, so quick Dean was damn near jealous of the sheer skill and power, but holy fuck it's good. Dean's moans were jostled and it sounded like he was on an unsteady rollercoaster, but with Castiel's steady stream of animalistic grunts he figured it wasn't like he was the only one fucking losing it.

For a shy dude, Castiel fucked like a madman. When he came, he ground up deep and Dean shoved himself down too. When Cas collapsed flat with a breathless, "holy fuck," Dean eased off and stuck two fingers into himself. He pressed at his own prostate constantly, using his left hand to jack himself off until he came embarrassingly quickly on Castiel's chest. Hot come shot out for what feels like forever, until Dean can't touch himself more without it hurting.

"Holy fuck," Dean reiterated after a while. Both of them were still in the same positions, both of them were still messes, and both of them were rapidly becoming aware of just how sticky and sweaty they were. Goddamn, that was good sex.

Dean grabbed a key from the floor and reached up to unlock Cas. When the man was out, Dean rubbed circulation back into his arms. It didn't look bad, and he clearly didn't pull against the headboard much, but it was always nice in Dean's experience.

Dean led Cas into his bathroom and they showered silently, both with gentle smiles on their face as they washed each other softly. It was almost a game to communicate without words. Finger twirling to turn around, holding hands to guide one another, soft kisses. God, it was fuckin' sappy.

Dean, of course, was the first to break the silence with his big mouth. "So, was that worth staying for?"

"Which part?" Cas asked from where he sat on the bed.

Dean looked up and grinned, pulling his sweats up and swaggering over to Castiel. He straddled his hips and pressed their foreheads together, grabbing Cas' biceps and retaining eye contact. "Which was your favorite?"

Cas smiled and kissed him again. He stayed.

°•°•°•°•°

 **BONUS SCENE:** SAMMY

When Sam met Cas, it was pretty weird. He was kinda pissed that everybody else got to meet him first, but he was on a mission. It's not like he had a choice, and it's not like it was intentional on anyone's part.

But walking in to see them holding hands and grinning, soft words spoken only loud enough for them to hear, and honest-to-god _pure_ kisses? Not what Sam was expecting.

So yeah, maybe immediately placing a gun on the stranger's forehead was a little out of line, but what if this guy was some sugar daddy taking advantage of his brother to get to Lucifer? Or what if Dean had been drugged? God, the possibilities.

Dean had just laughed when Castiel's eyes widened, when the fear paled his face. He hopped off the couch and pulled Sam into a one-armed hug like the gun wasn't a thing that existed at that moment. Then he sat back down, grabbed the dude's hand, and introduced him as his newest toy.

Dean didn't do 'toys' like the other guys. He proposed to one girl he'd brought into the life, and was with the other for years. Castiel wasn't a toy, but clearly he wasn't supposed to know that yet. Sam could take a hint

Instead, the younger Winchester introduced himself, not expecting the deep-voiced formal reply that followed. Dude was weird.

Sam shot Dean a look that conveyed all of his "what the fuck is happening, Dean, and what did you do this time" feelings. Dean grinned and, thankfully, gave a somewhat legitimate answer.

So Castiel Novak was the younger brother of Gabriel Novak. Castiel didn't know about the mafia's role in his life before a few days ago, so he knew nothing but a few nicknames and Dean's place on the pyramid. Still enough to damage if Cas ratted, but not enough that tracks couldn't be quickly covered by their friends in law enforcement. Ash and Charlie would handle whatever the fuzz wasn't willing to.

Cas was weird. But Dean looked happy, and Sam liked that. He could live until the moment he fucked up.

°•°•°•°•°

 **BONUS SCENE:** Dynamic Duo

Castiel wasn't very good at handling guns. He felt like an idiot when Dean tried to teach him once, and he didn't get near to the target more than once. And that once, Dean had guided his hands and told him to pull the trigger.

But Castiel could weild a knife. Or multiple knives. He could throw knives like darts, and cut anything gracefully. Not that he used those skills.

Dean seemed to enjoy them, though. Castiel soft-limited knife play, and every time they tried he chickened out because he didn't want to chance hurting Dean. When the man said he liked pain, that made it worse.

Cas did, though, like the handcuffs. He seldom wore them, because his wrists weren't where he liked them. It was far more fun to see them on Dean.

He never blindfolded Dean, because his eyes were too gorgeous. He never gagged Dean, because his mouth was his spirit. But his hands? His hands gave him control. Dean hadn't loved giving up control before Castiel.

Perhaps it was the intensity of everything with Castiel. Perhaps it was the genuine emotion. Perhaps it was how Castiel always checked in with him, gave him more out's than he maybe needed. Perhaps it was trust.

Or perhaps it was all of these.

Dean didn't like to be hit as punishment. He liked a spanking or two on his ass when Cas pounded him, but that was it. There was no issue taken with that. It's not like they had everything in common sexually or personality-wise, but it was incredible as it was. Ever-changing, and delightful.

When Castiel asked the Devil for money, he'd been terrified. But the man just smiled mischievously and asked, "What for, little angel?" Cas muttered out "panties" and the other's eyes lit up with anger. "Does Dean know about the stupid bitch you're coming to me for?"

It was not fun explaining that the panties were for Dean to wear, but he hadn't been paid and needed them as a gift the next day. The Devil laughed for a long time and wrote him a check for a thousand dollars. He said that he normally would say no, but anything that made him laugh like that was worth any amount. It was mortifying.

Dean didn't know the pink satin tight around his cock was blood money from some poor sap, maybe even someone he himself killed. He'd likely find it hot if he did. Castiel found it a little hot. Dating a mafioso had that effect eventually.

Dean was grinning from where he kneeled on the bed, hands behind his back. He was going to sing tonight. Loud and soft, screams and whimpers. Castiel looked at the knife in his hand again, then back into the mirthful green eyes staring up at him.

"Safe word?"

"Impala. Get on with it, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez. 5.7k from Luke and it's not 100% smut? Sacrilege. I'm almost tempted to write a second, unrelated chapter in which Cas is a member of the Russian Bratva. Y'know, I could be convinced. ;)


End file.
